Que seas feliz
by Kanashi-kokoro
Summary: Hay veces que se ama sin ser correspondido...y lo mejor que se puede hacer es olvidar. pesimo el summary lo see


||||||||||||||° QUE SEAS FELIZ°|||||||||||||||

Se me fue el aire cuando contemple aquella esena, aquella que mis ojos nunca van a olvidar...

Era una tarde lluviosa, el ambiente humedo era intenso, no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que decidi volver ami epoca por una temporada...al no existir mas Naraku, no tenia mucho que me retuviese en sengoku..

Ese día lo espere con tales ancias, nd era mas importante para mi que volver a verlo.. de contemplar aquellos ojos ambar tan intensos que me hacian estremecer, aquella larga melena plateada, adornada con unas curiosas orejas de perro"...

Todo era alegría en mi, muy temprano por la mañana salí a comprar la comida que tanto te gusta, hiba tan entusiasmada...

Empaque todo, incluso un regalo que llevaba para ti..

Salí apresuradade aquel magico pozo, mi mochila era pesada, pero aun asi corri, corri..con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la aldea, lo primero que vi fue a nuestros amigos; los salude casi llorando, los habia extrañado demasiado, claro....no mas que ati.

Pregunte por ti,...no supieron darme una respuesta, solo me dijieron que solias dar largas caminatas desde que me fui..

* tal vez me extrañes*- pense ilucionada-

Les entregue todo lo que habia traido para ellos..espere, espere y espere...pero tu nunca llegaste, mi paciencia fue poca, y se agoto..decidí ir a buscarte no podía esperar mas...

Camine rapidamente, y luego comenze a correr, escuche como nuestros amigos me gritaban que no me fuera, pero fue inutil, no los escuche,...oh pero cuanto me arrepiento de ello..

Seguí asi un buen tiempo, hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de una hermosa cascada, fue ahi, en ese lugar fue donde mi corazon dejo de latir, donde quedo regado por los suelos en pedazos..

Ahí estabas con ella entre tus brazos, besabas con desesperación sus blanquesinos labios, mientras acariciabas apasionadamente todo su cuerpo, mojados los dos por el agua cristalina de esa cascada..

Pronto mi vista quedo nublada, las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir..

La lluvia fria me mojaba, pero eso ya no me importaba..

Soy una tonta"- murmure-.. algo que no paso desapersivido para tu agudo oído..

Volviste tu mirada, me viste llorar,pero no te acercaste a mi, pronunciaste mi nombre con ella en tus brazos, yo hice lo mismo...

" Inu-yasha.."

En mis manos temblorosas vi aquel obsequio que hice para ti, lo apuñe en mi mano, y lo arroje al suelo con todas mis fuerzas..

No dijiste nada.

"para que?"-pense- tu mirada me lo decia todo, "tu elección era ella.. eso estaba claro, solo asentí y me di la vuelta comenzando a caminar...

Lejos del alcanze de tus ojos, huí a toda velocidad, directo hacia el pozo, no me despedi de nadie, solo me marche.

Hoy ha pasado el tiempo, estoy por terminar la escuela.

Espero mudarme a estudiar la universidad lejos, muy lejos , donde por fin pueda olvidarte.

Mientras escribo todo esto, termino la ultima pagina de mi viejo diario, me acerco a la ventana y.... de nuevo la tristeza me inunda, ahí esta, la pulsera que hice para ti, aquel obsequio que nunca pude entregarte, ni mucho menos decirte lo que significaba.. creo que tu lo entendiste,..en el aire persivo tu aroma alejarse de mi ventana.

Ahora se que la amas, que eres feliz a su lado, con esto me das un adios Inuyasha.

Mi alma esta cansada de tanto llorar, es tiempo de olvidrme de ti, es tiempo de olvidarme que te amo.. aunque estoy segura que siempre sera asi... ojala-suspiro casi como pensamiento- Que seas feliz."

°°°°THE END°°°°

Nihao!! ^^

Pues la verdad este fiC es viejisimo, jwjw al igual que mi cuenta en esta pagina, pero por una cosa o por otra, nunca tenia oportunidad de publicar mis historias. Espero y agraden estos pequeños one-shot,ojala y si para ver que tal me va con mis Fics largos jajaja.

Onegai dejen rewiev (no tengo idea como rayos se escribe eso xD)

saludos alos q lean!! matta nee!!

_**"La negrura de las tinieblas cubre lo roto de este corazón" **_

_**Niky... kanashi kokoro..* **_


End file.
